


very school shooter chic

by PercyIsHere



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, by slightly i mean alot, hes at deh highschool junior, jd is slightly less unhinged, jd was at westerburg sophmore year, larry sucks bc if i cant have a good dad neither can anyone else, sucky writing bc im not a highschooler oh, theyre just all gay, uh tw for suicidal thoughts kbvi, who needs self harm when you got slurpees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyIsHere/pseuds/PercyIsHere
Summary: who knew some guy in a trenchcoat obsessed with slushies would accidentally stop connor murphy from commiting suicide?





	very school shooter chic

 

[Tw for suicidal idealation and a suicide attempt]

 

September tenth. 

It was a fairly nice day, one of the few warm days that came along in the fall. The air was humid and heavy because of the storm that had passed a few hours ago. The sun was setting and the sky was tinted a faint purple, the clouds reflecting the suns light and glowing pale yellows. The smell of rain still lingered in the park, the bench he sat on still wet as he stared at the small orange bottle in his hand.

He took a deep breath, glancing up to the sky. The day he decided to die seemed to have decided to be a beautiful day, it appeared.

Fitting.

 His gaze fell back down to the bottle in his hand. There was no one else at the park. It was too damp and almost night for others to be here. He closed his eyes. He heard a jingle and then the slam of the door of a 7/11 that was just across the street, close enough for him to see the lights through his peripheral vision. He opened his eyes, twisting the cap of the bottle and then pausing.

Was he really going to go through with this?

He'd tried before. Tried so many times. Each time he'd chickened out, telling himself the crap his therapist told him. 'So many people will miss you.' 'You won't ever achieve your dreams.' 'For all you know, you could be destined to change the world.'

And after every single time, a reason was shot down. People would miss him? That was a joke. Not a funny one. He wouldn't achieve his dreams? He wouldn't be around to miss that. He might change the world? Yeah, that's rich. 

He stared at the ground, brown hair falling over his eyes. He twisted off the cap and poured the contents into the palm of his hand. He took a deep breath and then-

Something- someone, actually, knocked the pills out of his hand. 

 

He glanced up at the person who had just stopped him from killing himself, expecting a lecture as always when he got caught, but the person looked just as confused as he did.

"..what the hell-? Oh, shit- sorry, whoever you are. I thought you were someone else." They said, shaking their hands in a 'stupid me' motion. Well, their right hand, they were holding a slurpee in the other.

Connor blinked at them. He didn't get mad or ticked off, he just muttered, "okay." He was too tired to get upset. And he was mentally reprimanding himself, giving himself the usual speech that didn't accomplish anything.

 The person took a sip from their drink, then titled their head at him. "Oh hey, you go to Jefferson, right? " Connor glanced up at the stranger, realizing they were a he, and nodded.

 Ah yes, trenchcoat kid. Zoe had mentioned him once in the few times that she and Connor spoke civilly to each other. Of course, Connor didn't personally know him. Nor did he know his actual name.

'Trenchcoat kid' sat down on the bench next to him and Connor mentally regretted this more than he already did. Whatever his name was, the person next to him was either slow or blind. Or maybe he was just ignoring the fact that Connor had just attempted suicide.

"You're Connor, right?" 

"Yeah. How do you know my name?"

"Your sister Zoe told me about you. Well, she said you were a jerk. You don't seem like one."

"Hm." Connor said, rolling his eyes and pushing his hair out of his face. "Of course she said that. Bi- " he paused, then glanced to the side, "Whatever."

"You seem more sad than like a jerk."

"Quote of the year." Connor snorted. He didn't get why trenchcoat kid couldn't take a damn hint and see that Connor didn't want to talk to him.

"So." He took a sip of his slurpee, and then made a face as if he were in pain, and then smiled. "Want to talk about it?"

Connor paused and then figured out what he was alluding to. "No."

"I'm JD, by the way." He said, standing up and smiling at Connor. For some reason, Connor's face heated up. 'Nope, this is stupid, is your gay ass really crushing on some guy you've known for less than five minutes? After you just attempted suicide? ' He rolled his eyes at himself and covered his face with his hands. "Okay. Whatever. Bye."

"Bye, Connor." JD said, his voice laced with an emotion that Connor couldn't quite place. Pity? 

Didn't matter. Connor didn't need anyone's pity. 

He didn't move his hands away from his face until he was sure JD had walked away.

There wasn't any point in going back home. He didn't take his keys and didn't want to talk to Larry, Zoe or his mom right now. He could just stay at the park, go to school in the morning and get on the bus home.

Yeah. That was better than facing any questions on why there was a bottle missing from the cabinet.

-

 

 

 

 

(Jd is ooc, i know, leave me alone.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
